Le Cheval et le Rohirrim
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse de Luinil au Défi du Lauréat 2015 du Poney Fringant.
Voici la réponse de Luinil. J'ai écrit la première partie donc je poste pour elle.

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Il était assis sur une pierre, savourant le soleil du printemps naissant. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux dorés mais il ne s'en laissait pas distraire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la harde, attentif à ses mouvements. Les poulains de la nouvelle saison commençaient tout juste à gambader autour de leurs mères, sans encore quitter leur attention vigilante, le moindre son les faisant galoper ventre à terre jusqu'à leurs girons.

Le grand mâle qui dominait la harde le surveillait de son perchoir. L'étalon était aussi blanc que la neige des hautes montagnes. Son dos était puissant, ses jambes longues, son poitrail puissant. Il se lisait dans son œil de terre moucheté d'herbe tout l'esprit farouche de sa lignée. Seuls les plus grands cavaliers arrivaient à le monter. Il jetait à terre quiconque n'arrivait pas à tenir sa cadence ; il fallait être reconnu digne pour qu'il se laisse apprivoiser.

Parfois, Farèd faisait le rêve fou de tenter l'épreuve. C'était des moments comme celui-ci qui lui remettaient les idées en place. Lorsque le grand cheval le fixait, impassible, les flancs se soulevant sous son souffle puissant, le jeune Rohirrim se rappelait qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Il n'arriverait pas même à se jucher sur son large dos.

L'étalon rompit soudain le contact avec l'homme, redressant la tête, les antérieurs déjà à moitié levés du sol. Ses naseaux frémissaient, son poil semblait se parer d'une écume ondoyante. Farèd se releva de son rocher, le pressentiment resserrant son cœur jusqu'à la douleur. Quoi qu'ait senti le grand mâle, si la chose était suffisante pour lui faire peur, l'homme avait tout intérêt à la craindre.

La harde s'affola avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Les poulains crissèrent les premiers, rejoignant leurs mères dans une mêlée de sabots, leurs hennissements terrifiés déclenchant une ruée de piaffements. Sur son perchoir, le grand mâle cabra en poussant un cri terrible, qui fut reprit en écho par le hurlement d'une bête.

Un chien comprit rapidement Farèd. Il avait mené la harde trop loin aux frontières. Les pillards qui hantaient le Rhovanion avaient eu vent de leur présence. Ces cavaliers avides de conquête, descendant des puissants Gens-des-Chariots, avaient parfois l'audace de faire des incursions. L'étalon blanc avait dû leur sembler une prise de choix, alors qu'il n'était gardé de par un jeune garçon.

\- Vivevolte ! hurla le Rohirrim, appelant sa monture qui le rejoignit dans un petit galop souple. Ne s'attardant pas sur l'absence d'harnachement, le jeune homme sauta sur l'échine nue et talonna sa jument. Il avait encore une chance de rétablir la situation s'il rassemblait la harde et la lançait dans un galop effréné, vers l'intérieur des terres.

Qu'allait donc dire son père s'il perdait la quinzaine de juments, leurs poulains, et surtout le farouche étalon blanc qu'il comptait offrir aux haras royaux ? Surtout qu'il avait promis de surveiller la harde en l'absence des adultes, démontrant par la même occasion qu'il en était un.

L'énorme chien qui percuta Vivevolte le coupa dans son élan. L'animal tenait du loup, peut-être même du Warg, et la jument se cabra de terreur, battant des sabots pour l'éloigner. Un sifflement de son maître fit partir la bête qui disparut dans le nuage de poussières soulevé par la harde en fuite. Vers les régions sauvages du Rhovanion, entourée des cavaliers pillards. S'ils atteignaient la frontière, Farèd ne pourrait jamais les retrouver. Encore moins s'ils retournaient chercher des renforts. Alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, il lança sa jument à la poursuite des chevaux en fuite.

* * *

Vivevolte galopait rapidement mais la harde avait de l'avance. Farèd toussa, la poussière lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils rattrapaient les chevaux mais l'énorme chien les suivait aussi. Farèd réfléchissait à toute vitesse, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de la frontière et s'il ne faisait rien, jamais il n'arriverait à les ramener. Farèd secoua la tête, jamais il n'abandonnerait des chevaux aux pillards, encore moins les siens ! La harde, ralentit par les poulains, était de plus en plus proche.

\- Plus vite, Vivevolte, plus vite ! demanda le jeune Rohirrim à sa jument. Il lui fallait rattraper l'étalon blanc. C'était lui que les chevaux suivaient. Farèd s'avait que son plan était fragile, qu'il ne tenait que sur l'étalon. Mais c'était sa seule chance. Leur seule chance. Arrivé à hauteur de l'étalon, Farèd se plaça le plus près possible de lui et sauta. Il sauta de Vivevolte pour atterrir de justesse sur le cheval blanc. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, il continuait de galoper sans se préoccuper de son cavalier qui risquait à tout moment de chuter. Le Rohirrim s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put à la crinière. Il le fit petit à petit tourner vers la gauche, pour former une boucle et ainsi faire demi-tour sans que le chien ne les rattrape. Comme il avait espéré, la harde le suivit, enfin suivit l'étalon. Même si, maintenant, ils tournaient le dos à la frontière, Farèd resta prudent. Il ne savait pas si le chien les suivait toujours et où étaient positionnés les paillards. Pour être en sécurité il lui fallait atteindre son village. Jamais les pillards ne s'y aventureraient.

Bientôt, le Rohirrim aperçut son village, il encouragea les chevaux, plus qu'une dernière ligne droite. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se précipita vers son père qui courait à sa rencontre. Rapidement, Farèd lui expliqua la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut finit qu'il se rendit compte que le village entier était là, à l'écouter, un air de surprise sur leurs visages. Farèd rougit, et comprit leur surprise. Il venait d'arriver au galop, racontant une histoire mêlant course-poursuite et pillards. Le tout, chevauchant l'étalon que tous rêvaient de monter ! Le Rohirrim descendit de cheval et conduit la harde dans son pré. Il donna une carotte à Vivevolte pour la remercier. Farèd se rapprocha ensuite de l'étalon, passa la main sur son encolure et murmura :

\- Merci.

Les yeux du cheval brillaient.


End file.
